Too Late to Apologize
by lovezaccharmed11
Summary: Lena Hale is in her senior year of high school, things seem ok until celebrity Alex Rivera shows up, her ex boyfriend. She can't forgive him for leaving her 3 years ago, no matter how many times he says sorry. Will she fall for him again or fall for Tony?


**Hey guys! WHAT? Another story? I've had this idea for a while now and I really like the turnout for it. The story behind it is excruciatingly good! Hahaa that's right im using bigger vocabularyy anyway, give me some feedback on this story!**

** Characters:  
**_ Vanessa Hudgens as Lena Hale_  
_ Zac Efron as Alex Rivera_  
_ Taylor Lautner as Tony  
Ashley Tisdale as Maddie  
Selena Gomez as Serena  
__ Ariana Grande as Katie  
__ Jessica Simpson as Aunt Lexi  
_

* * *

I took a breath of the fresh air as I stepped out of the bus. This was supposed to be a brand new start for me. This was going to be my last year of high school. Finally, since my freshmen year, I always wanted to get out of this hellhole we call a school. The past three years were just pure torture. Sure, I had the most amazing friends in the world, but...hello, this place was like a prison. I looked at everyone around me. I was the only senior that didn't have a car. Yeah...I know fun. Not!

I readjusted my shoulder strap on my bag and looked back at the school. This place just gave me the creeps. I mean, look at the outside of it. It looked like any prison would. Sure, it was a pretty big school that fit only 400-500 students, but that didn't fool me. I walked inside, rushing to my locker before everyone else piled in, especially the freshmen students. I made my way to the upper wing, to my locker. I turned the knob a couple of times, stopping at each number. 38-20-46. I flung the locker open, seeing nothing that has really changed.

I smiled at the pictures on the side. All of them of either my friends, or my family. Then, I looked at the one picture that stood out to me. The picture of my, supposedly, old boyfriend. Back in my freshmen year. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. What happened to him? Well, let's just say that school and his career got the best of him. I smiled slightly at the old photo and took it down, ripping it into a million pieces. I put my bag in my locker and closed it, turning around to see my best friend, Maddie.

"Jesus. You scared me, Maddie. What's up?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Maddie wore a simple denim skirt with a cute white halter top to match. Her long blonde hair fell down her shoulders, fitting her beautiful creamy white skin. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of light blue.

She laughed, her pearly white teeth showing, "You excited for our senior year?"

I rolled my eyes, "Of course. I hate being in this school. It's...got too many bad memories and I just want to get out of here. Travel, maybe?"

"Yeah, so typical of my best friend. Anyways, I came here to tell you the exciting news."

I started walking with her down the hallway, "Alright. Lay it on me, Maddie."

"A celebrity is coming to our school for the year!"

She started jumping up and down as if she was five.

I kept my eyes straight as she was making a complete fool of herself, "Alright, who? Zac Efron? Taylor Lautner?"

She shook her head, "Nope...actually, it's..."

But, before she could even say anything we saw a huge mob forming by the doors. Cameras were flashing and people were screaming and fainting.

Wow, there must be someone extremely famous and hot that's coming to our school. How great is this year going to be?

"Excuse me. Mr. Rivera! How does it feel to be back in school? Mr. Rivera!" some paparazzi guy yelled.

"Actually, I'm looking for someone. Lena Hale," the voice answered.

I froze at the sound of my name. No, it can't be. There's no way in hell is it him!

Then, he came out of the large group of students. His eyes were a deep ocean blue and his brown hair was messy, but perfect at the same time.

Maddie shook me violently, "Lena! Lena!"

I ignored her as my imagination went wild. It was just me and him. Like it used to be. He stared at me as I stared at him.

"Hey, Lena. You remember me, don't you?" he asked, walking even closer to me.

I shook my head and whispered, "No. You were my past, and you'll stay that way."

I turned away and started running. I couldn't face him anymore. This was all just another bad dream.

Wake up! Wake up!

I ran into the bathroom, pacing back and forth as I looked in the mirror at my tan-colored skin and my long straight brown hair. Why? Why was he showing up now? After three years of not even visiting or talking to me, he shows up? Well, I don't care anymore.

_Yeah you do!_

Whoa, what? Who are you?

_Your conscience, you idiot!_

Ugh, I don't need you telling me what to do.

_Come on, look at yourself. Tell me, are you happy?_

I closed my eyes for a moment, absorbing the idea of my conscience telling me what to do. I reopened them and looked in the mirror. Instead of seeing my plain reflection, I saw passing memories of HIM. Alex Rivera. He was my boyfriend in my first year of high school. Lots of drama happened and he followed his dream. I just wasn't good enough for him. Alex cared about me, when we dating, but now, he comes back and tries to play the same card. Well, it's not going to work for me.

He broke my heart once he's not going to do it again. A tear fell down my face as I quickly wiped it away with the tip of my finger.

Three years ago, Alex and I were dating. Happy and together. Until, my world came crashing down.

I faked a smile, knowing what was going to happen next, "Alex, some man came over today. He asked for you. What aren't you telling me?"

He looked down, not facing me, "I'm...moving. I made the part for a movie."

"Alex, that's great. But..."

"I'm going to LA. To live there, permanently," he said, letting go of my hand.

Tears started to form, as I closed my eyes, "Then, leave. We both know that it wasn't going to last. This is a great opportunity for you, Alex. You should follow your dreams. I wished I could, but I can't right now."

He looked at me and rested his hand on my cheek, his eyes growing teary, "I promise that when I get settled in LA, I'll come back just to visit you."

I moved away from him, my heart breaking, and "Promise...is a very strong word."

"Yeah, I know, but I mean it, Lena. I love you."

I turned my head away, "Just leave, Alex. Don't regret doing it. You'll be happy. You always wanted to be an actor and live the good life. Plenty of girls out there, instead of me. Good-bye, Alex."

I, then, ran away from him. He left and never kept that promise, till three years later.

I opened my eyes at the memory. I turned around to see Maddie and my two other friends. Katie and Serena.

Katie hugged me, "Lena, are you OK?"

Maddie shook her head, "Guys, she's hurt. Maybe...I shouldn't have told you about Alex, Lena. I didn't think you would still be hurt by it."

I pulled away and wiped the remaining the tears from my face, "I'm not hurt, guys. I just...can't believe he's here. Why is he here anyway? Isn't he supposed to be in LA?"

Serena shrugged her shoulders, "I guess he's back here to live the rest of his high school life? I don't know some actors do that."

I sighed, and continued to walk out of the bathroom. Surprisingly, Alex wasn't anywhere in sight, which made me relieved. As I made my way to homeroom, everyone was staring at me. God, why were they staring? Big whoop, the first thing that Alex said had something to do with me. They should just turn away and not care. That's what they do usually anyway.

I tried to keep my temper down. It was my first day of my senior year. I definitely didn't want to get in trouble right now. I played with my hair as I kept my head down.

"Hey, Lena. You want to introduce us to, Alex?" Stephanie asked. She had brown hair with blonde highlights. One of the popular girls that were just a pain up my ass.

I turned around and faked a smile, "Steph, why don't you guys introduce your sorry face to him, yourself. I don't give a shit."

I smirked when I saw the look on her face. Maddie giggled along with me, approving. This was MY year. I wasn't going to let one celebrity, one prison high school, and a couple of bitches get in my way. I was ready. Besides, the major drama was over. Whoops, spoke too soon.

I heard every girl scream and I covered my ears turning towards the doorway and saw Alex. The girls were fainting and trying to touch him. Stephanie took my advice and introduced her to him, flirtatiously.

"Hi, Alex. I'm Stephanie. How about we get to know each other? You can come over to my place."

He didn't even look interested in her, he just looked at me. I turned away from him.

Seriously, why was Alex here?

The bell rang for first period and I dashed out to the hallway. I opened my locker with a quick jolt and grabbed my books. When I closed it, I saw Alex standing behind.

"God, what are you doing here? Just...leave me alone," I yelled in frustration making the whole hallway go silent and everyone looking at me.

"What are you staring at? Go on with your lives, people!" I walked away from Alex. I heard my voice being called repeatedly. I started to run, hoping to get far away from him. Too late. He caged me against a couple of lockers.

"Lena, we need to talk. Why are you ignoring me? Everyone else is happy to see I'm here," he whispered, his face inches from mine. My breathing grew uneven as I could feel his breath on my skin.

"Well, I'm not everyone. You were gone for three years, Alex. How can I forgive you for any of that?"

He closed his eyes and looked down, "I'm sorry, Lena. I...was caught up."

"Exactly, you're always caught up. You never fucking kept your promise. I told you, you couldn't. Don't promise something you can't keep, Alex. I learned that from the best. You never kept your promises anyway."

His eyes widened, probably surprised I sassed him back. I took a deep breath and looked down, "I'm sorry, Alex. I just...I've moved on. Three years without you. Actor or no actor, you'll never win me back. You're just a stuck-up jerk."

I pushed his arm away and walked. I didn't hear any footsteps behind me, meaning that he must have given up.

God, those eyes kept haunting me. I barely remembered them, until I saw them today. I was being completely stubborn. I couldn't help myself from that, but I knew what was right. He was living the good life. He always lived it. He doesn't understand any of the shit I go through every day since he was gone. The pain and the hurt. The nights I couldn't even sleep. I would just rock back and forth and cry. I loved him. He was the one I cared about. Regardless of him leaving.

I walked into my English class. The walls were filled with posters of books of each level. I took a random seat and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Hey, Lena," a voice said.

I turned to my right to see Tony sitting beside me.

"Hey, Tony. What's up?" I asked, putting on a fresh coat of lip gloss on my lips.

Tony has become one of my best guy friends since my sophomore year. He was sort of the shoulder I leaned on. He was really sweet to me and still is. He had short black hair with gorgeous brown eyes and that 50 watt smile. Alright, I know what you are thinking. Hmm, what the hell am I doing? Well, I might have a little crush on Tony. OK, a big crush. I can never forget about Alex, but Tony was there for me when he wasn't.

He wore a black red American Eagle t-shirt with jeans and sneakers to match. Nothing could have been more perfect in my eyes.

Tony smiled, "Nothing, just talking to you. You're spacing out, aren't you?"

I shook my head, coming back into reality, "Yeah. You can say that."

I started to blush bright pink, completely embarrassing myself. I saw Maddie smirk from the corner of my eye.

Tony laughed, "So, I heard you're the BIG news of the day. Alex Rivera, ultimate teen sensation, has come back to Scenic Valley High School. His interest, Lena Hale."

I laughed, "Alright, he's not interested in me. I mean, he's got so many girls chasing after him. Celebrities and fans. He wouldn't be interested in someone as plain and simple as me."

Tony moved closer to me, moving a strand of hair from my face, "Well, you're not. You're so much more than that, Lena. You're beautiful and smart. You're funny."

I rolled my eyes, but could tell he was serious, and I laughed, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing. I just...love your hazel eyes."

I looked down, trying to hide the smile and my flushed cheeks. When I looked back up, I saw Alex walk in.

"Are you kidding me?" I yelled, hearing the whole room go silent. He saw the anger in my eyes and sat down. I fiddled with my fingers, nervous already.

The teacher introducing herself to the class and handed us each a novel. I opened mine up and it smelled like old newspapers. The novel was called, Jane Eyre. I've read this already, but it has to be one of my favorites. I could totally relate to Jane. She's plain, just like me. She was also heartbroken.

As the teacher blabbed on about the novel, I stared at the book, remembering moments between me and Alex. Why was he bothering me? Oh yeah, he's a huge star and everyone wants to be his friend, but me. Maddie looked at me and sighed, "Hun, are you OK?"

I faked a smile, and picked lint off my shirt, "Yeah, fine."

Ms. Walker smiled at the class and started writing on the whiteboard, "Alright, class. I'd like you all to write a short love story. It can be real or fictional. Due two weeks from now. The novel needs to read by next week. You'll be having a test and essay on it. This is your last year, guys. Make the best of it, by not failing."

I sighed as Maddie moved her desk, close to me. She was always so happy. I never got it. I guess there was an optimistic side to her.

"Hey, Tony, work with us!" Maddie yelled, urging him to come by us. He pushed his desk closer to ours and smiled at me. I just blushed and turned away. I saw Alex, walking towards me, and groaned.

"Lena. Can, I..." he said, before being interrupted.

I looked at him, crossing my arms, "Alex, I'm done with you. I told you that. Stop coming up to me, and act like everything's alright. Go hang out with all of the other girls. I'm just done with you."

I turned away from his shocking face. Maddie faked a smile and put her hand on mine, "Hey, you OK?"

I shrugged the guilt off and smiled, "Yeah. Hey, just to celebrate, how about we all have a party at my house? My parents aren't going to be home this week-end, so open-party."

"Lena..." she said, leaning in closer to me, so that her voice became a whisper, "you have never done this before. You know how parties are. It's all sex and beer and god knows what."

"Maddie, I'm not stupid. I'm not going to be the one drinking or anything. You know me way better than that. Look, it's a party. I want to do something a little crazy for my last year. Is that bad?"

When she didn't answer, I went back to writing out an idea of my love story. Well, my old one. I wasn't all that creative when it came to writing a story. So, I took my life experience to make it interesting. Class ended after 15 minutes of writing as I brushed past Alex. God, I hope the next period class will be better. The hallways became a blur as my anger rose at every little conversation I heard. All of them about Alex. I started to feel dizzy, my balance becoming uneven with each step I took. The voices became muffled, almost like I could only hear the word 'Alex' and nothing else.

The world started spinning, faster and faster. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. IT, getting louder and louder. People started surrounding me as I just stood there. I heard a voice calling for help, as things became unclear to me. I just kept wobbling and whispering, "No. Alex."

"SOMEONE...HELP!" a voice yelled. Voices became incoherent as I saw teachers rushing towards me. The next thing I remembered was everything turning a pitch black. I passed out!

My eyes fluttered open, the sound of a heart monitor beeping. I jumped up from the bed I was in. Great, I passed out. Out of all the days in my pathetic life, I had to pass out in front of everyone on the first day of school. Just, great!

_Hey, it's your fault. Maybe you should have eaten breakfast today._

Great, you're back.

_Ugh, boo who! I'm you, get over it._

Since when did I have an annoying conscience?

_Oh, because you're stubborn!_

Do you remember what happened?

_I don't know. I was unconscious, remember?_

For a conscience, you sure are annoying!

_That's my job!_

Great, I was talking to myself. I must have been really out of it.

_Look, you need to calm yourself. All I know is that your blood pressure was exceeding at a high rate. Reason why we're in a hospital._

I sighed as I looked at the white clothing on me. Ugh, I hated being in hospitals. I looked at my right arm to see an IV stuck on me. I guess I was waiting for a doctor?

_No, shit, Sherlock!_

Shut up, Lena!

I shook my head and started observing my surroundings. Everything was white, like some insane asylum. I hated being in a hospital, but at least there was something that would entertain me. "The Vampire Diaries" was on T.V. She loved the relationship between Elena and Stefan. They were so perfect and even when times were tough, they made it through. It made Lena think about Alex.

Her nose started taking control of her, because she could smell the scents of flowers. Her head spun around towards her nightstand. There stood a bouquet of beautiful roses and a card. She opened it and smiled, because it was from Tony. It read:

_"Dear Lena,  
__I got these flowers for you. I know you love roses, and I just hope you get better.  
__Love,  
__Tony_

I smiled as he brought the flowers closer to my nose, getting a better smell for them. "I see you're awake. How are you feeling, Lena?" I turned around to see a nurse with blonde hair and blue eyes walk towards me. She checked my temperature and blood pressure, to make sure I was alright.

"Um…if you don't mind me asking…how did I get here?" I knew it was a silly question, but I still had no clue.

"Your blood pressure was really high and at times, it could overload some people and result in you fainting."

Gosh, I was stupid! FAINTING? That was ridiculous. What am I, Bella Swan?

I pressed my hand on my head as I stared at the nurse, "When can I go?"

The nurse wrote down a few things on her clipboard before looking back up at me to respond, "Well, you'll have to wait for your parents."

I groaned as she walked away, quickly turning back, "If you need anything, Lena, just press that button." She pointed towards the big red button on a remote near where my arm rested. I nodded before she disappeared behind the door. I looked around and blinked a few times. A sound of the door creaking made my head jerk up. I turned towards the door and gulped, "Who's there?"

Then, out of nowhere, appeared Alex. I sighed, looking down, "What are you doing here?"

Alex walked towards me, with a box and another set of flowers. They were white roses that resembled purity. I scoffed at that thought. "I came to visit you, Lena. What happened today…I feel like it's my fault."

I crossed my arms over my chest, huffing, "You're damn right it's your fault. Seriously, why did you bother coming here? You're the reason that…"

"That you're here, in the hospital," he finished for me.

God, I hated that he finished my sentences.

"Look, why don't you go back to where you came from and live your stupid Hollywood life. I don't need you here!"

I kept my voice steady, but stern. I didn't want to give hint to him that I still cared, which in fact, I didn't. I glared at him with hateful eyes. I didn't understand why he was here and why he even bothered to talk to me. What, did I really think that once he came back that I would run into his arms and act like the past 3 years never happened? Pretend that he wasn't gone and didn't leave me to go to LA?

Alex looked down, as he slowly whispered, "I wanted to see you again, because I missed you, Lena, a lot."

I shook my head, staring at him, "No. You didn't miss me, Alex. Because you stopped calling me! For 3 years!"

"I know, Lena. That's why I'm here, to make up for all of that."

"Why would you think that coming here would make a difference? Why would you think it would change anything? Is it because you wanted to go back to what we were?"

I knew I had him, but he didn't walk away, he leaned down towards my level and took my hand. I yanked it away from his grasp, still waiting for an answer.

"I did. Lena, I know I made a mistake. But…I'm here to make it better. I want to make things right between us, don't you understand that?"

I shook my head as tears threatened to escape my eyes. I was finally breaking down. "No! I don't, ALEX! I HATE YOU! I don't want you here! DO you understand that? You left me! You never loved me! It's too late to say sorry. You can't fix something that has been broken. Not like this. You can't walk in here and pretend you still have feelings for me. Or, try to make someone who isn't famous, feel special."

"Lena, you are special! You've never escaped my mind. I always thought about you. For 3 years! I love you and I know you still love me!"

I couldn't help what I was feeling, right then and there. I felt betrayed and forgotten, because he just got up and left me. He broke his promises and I knew I couldn't go through any of that again.

"Just go! I don't need you in my life, Alex. I'm not going to sit here, pretend that nothing happened and then, what? Have you leave again? I'm not stupid!"

Alex shook his head, "I'm not leaving! Never! I came back for you, Lena. Why can't you believe me?"

"Because, you lost my trust the minute you left! Just leave!" I got up and pushed him out the door, shutting it. The next thing that happened was beyond me.

"_Fare you well my dear. I must be gone.  
__And leave you for a while. If I roam away,  
__I'll come back again.  
__Though I roam ten thousand miles, my dear.  
__Though I roam ten thousand Miles."_

He was singing that song. The song we sang in 8th grade, in chorus. The song was about someone leaving his loved one behind, and that…he'd come back. Tears fell down my face as I got up, opening the door.

He looked at me, with tears in his eyes.

I gulped and took his hand, pulling him inside,

"_So fair thou Art, My Bonny Lad.  
__So deep in love am I.  
__But I never will prove false, to the Bonny Lad I love.  
__Till the stars fall from the sky.  
__Till the stars fall from the sky."_

Alex looked at me as I sat down on the bed. We both were crying, because we knew we hadn't stopped thinking about each other.

"_Oh yonder doth sit that little turtle dove  
It doth sit on yonder high tree  
A making a moan for the loss of his love  
As I will do for thee, My dear  
As I will do for thee."_

Alex looked at me, intertwining my hand in his,

"_Fare you well my dear.  
__Fare you well, my dear.  
__Farewell, Farewell.  
__Farewell"_

He looked into my chocolate mocha orbs as I looked into his beautiful blue ones. I was, suddenly, hypnotized and I felt myself falling again. Falling for Alex.

He slowly leaned towards me and I did as well.

"Lena?"

I pushed Alex away, "Um, Tony, hi! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my best friend and I see…Alex is here," Tony said, eyeing Alex.

Alex glared at him, "Who's this?"

I got up and walked towards Tony, "Um…he's my best friend. Tony, you…remember Alex, don't you?"

Tony nodded, crossing his arms, "Yes. I do. Alex, the same guy that broke Lena's heart. Do you understand, what you did to her? How much pain she went through and the tears that she cried? I watched her cry herself to sleep almost every night! Now you have the guts to come here and face her?"

Alex started walking towards him, getting all up in his face, "Look, you don't know me! That's why I came back, to be with my Lena, again."

Tony shook his head, "She doesn't need you! She doesn't love you!"

At that moment, Alex formed a fist and punched Tony across the face, knocking him down. I clasped my hand over my mouth as I watched Alex continuously punch Tony in the face. Blood running from his nose. I tried to get Alex to stop, but he wouldn't listen.

"ALEX! STOP! DON'T DO THIS! ALEX! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!"

I could feel myself crying as he continuously punched Tony, not listening to me.

I finally pulled him off Tony and he stopped, "Why? Why would you hit my best friend, just to hurt me, ALEX?"

Alex looked at his fist and saw all the blood on it, before he looked at me, "Lena, I'm sorry. I…"

I stopped him, tears flowing down my face like a waterfall, "No. You're not. I thought that…I could give you a chance. I…I don't know anymore."

Alex wanted to speak, but I pushed past him and bent down towards Tony. I kissed his forehead and turned to Alex and glared at him.

The nurse came and turned to Alex, "I think you should leave."

Alex looked at the nurse then back at me as I cradled Tony's head. He walked out, tears in his eyes.

I looked at the nurse and back at Tony, "Hey. You were brave."

Tony laughed, "I did it for you, Lena. I couldn't let him do all of that to you again. I just…couldn't."

I laughed through my tears as I helped him get up. I took a napkin and wiped the blood off his nose and smiled at him, "Thanks for coming here. I felt like it was my fault. I can't believe, Alex."

Tony cradled my cheek with his hand, wiping away my tears with his forefinger, "It's not your fault. I would be glad to take a beating for you, any day."

I smiled as I leaned into him hand, "Thanks, for coming. Thanks for the flowers. I love them."

Tony smiled and leaned in to kiss my forehead, "I'll call you tonight, ok?"

I nodded as he released his hand and walked out. I sighed and massaged my temples. I was stressing, thinking about Alex. I laid down, and placed my hands over my face.

"Lena? Can I talk to you?" the nurse walked towards me and sat down next to me.

I sighed, "Yeah, what?"

"Alex, is a real asshole, isn't he?"

I laughed, "I'll say."

Then, something hit me, "Wait, how do you know who Alex is? Let alone know his name?"

The nurse laughed, "Well...I'm Alex's aunt Lexi"

My eyes widened, before I stifled a laugh, "Um…you're kidding me, right?"

She didn't seem to be kidding. I shook my head, "But…how? What? I…"

Lexi laughed, "You don't have to say anything. Look, I know all about you and Alex and…I want to tell you a couple of things."

* * *

**What did you think? Wow, Alex is aggressive, why do you think so? Review!**

**-Ivory**


End file.
